


Home

by Wians



Series: Something Real [6]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Porn With Feels, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:55:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26065342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wians/pseuds/Wians
Summary: Post "Reconstruction" porn with feels as the two have been apart for a year
Relationships: Philip Boyce/Christopher Pike
Series: Something Real [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601890
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Killermanatee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killermanatee/gifts).



> Very Happy Birthday to [Killermanatee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killermanatee/pseuds/Killermanatee) I hope you have a fantastic birthday and thank you so much for all the HCning, fangirling, talks, zooms, and film watching we've done. You're a great friend <3

They’re on the couch in the small flat that has mainly been Phil’s the past year. Phil is sitting in the V of Chris’ legs, leaning against his chest while they watch a holo movie. Phil has had a full workday, and while Chris is officially on leave, he couldn’t help himself though and worked a little in preparation of taking over the position as Commander of Cadets. Then they exercised together.

Relaxing on the couch in the late afternoon is not something Chris is used to, but today it seems perfect. 

Being back on Earth and sharing a small flat with Phil has been easier than Chris feared. When he showed up on Phil’s doorstep a couple of days ago, he didn’t know what to expect, he feared a new fight, and he feared for their relationship. Even after they talked things through, Chris worried how they’d feel living together again. The first day, they were both a little cautious, but they quickly relaxed back into the familiarity of each other’s company. 

Starting and wrapping up his days with Phil, exercising and eating with him, hearing him laugh at his jokes, or relate to him the plot of the novel he’s currently reading, or just being able to reach out and touch, to feel Phil’s warm body next to him in bed, hearing the light snores when he usually wakes up first; It’s been, well, it’s been bloody fantastic.

He, Chris, has been turning into a grumpy old man the last year, but in the past few days, his mood has lifted considerably. 

Currently, he’s carting his fingers through Phil’s thick, grey hair, listening to the small sounds of pleasure that he makes now and again, and he’s far more focussed on Phil’s presence than the film. 

Phil sighs in pleasure, and cranes his neck to look up at Chris, a little sleepy, but content, “I’ve missed us relaxing together at the end of the day.” 

“Me too,” Chris says, feeling a slight pull in his chest, “It’s been really good sharing everything with you again.” 

Phil moves to kiss him, “It sure has, sweetheart,” his gaze is warm and soft. It’s been so damn long since he’s looked at him like that.

Chris shifts too, making it easier to bend his head for a longer, lingering kiss. The solid weight of Phil on top of him, and the body heat seeping through his clothes, remind Chris that it’s been a while since they’ve had sex, too. 

While they kiss, Chris lets his hand slide down Phil’s chest, feeling the warm skin and solid muscle beneath his loosely fitting clothes. His stubble brushes against Chris’ cheek while their lips and tongue brush; a warm wave of need rolls through him. He craves the feeling of Phil’s naked skin and his touches.

They make out for a bit until Chris feels a little breathless, “damn, Phil…” he moves his hips to emphasize his words, slowly grinding up against Phil, and his voice is a bit rough, “I’d really like to do you.”

In response, Phil grinds his hips down over Chris’ too, the friction and the feeling of Phil’s half-hardon through the trousers sending small sparks down Chris’ spine. He can’t help a sharp intake of breath that makes Phil’s smirk, “I could be persuaded.”

“Yeah?” Chris cants his hips up against Phil, trying to find the best angle for rubbing their clothed cocks together. The drag of fabric, and the feeling of the solid body underneath delicious against his groin. 

Grinding against each other, Chris’ feeling of arousal building, their kisses turn more open-mouthed, demanding, tongues touching, teeth scraping sweetly against sensitive lips. Phil shifts his weight so he can get a hand up under Chris’ shirt, his hand is warm against Chris’ skin as he thumbs over his sensitive nipples, meanwhile continuing grinding his hips down over Chris’ increasingly hard cock. 

Feeling Phil’s length firm up next to his own through the thin pants does nothing to calm him down: He tethers on the edge between pleasure, and frustration with all the clothes between them.

Phil tries to find a new position and almost drops off the couch but for Chris’ arm around him, just about managing to hold on. “Alright, how about we move this to the bed?” Chris asks while Phil regains his balance. 

Phil agrees and they untangle from each other, and Phil turns off the holo while Chris gets to his feet too.

  
Once in the bedroom, Chris removes his shirt and throws it in the direction of a chair, appreciating the way Phil looks at him; the needy glint in his eyes, and the filthy smile on his lips, as he walks over to pull him in for a kiss, warm hands exploring Chris’ naked skin.

Meanwhile, Chris slides his hands down to feel Phil’s well toned ass, and up again to pull Phil’s shirt free of his trousers, caressing the warm, bare skin on his chest.

Phil pulls back just an inch. His fingers brush the fine hairs on Chris’ neck, and he leans his forehead to Chris’, looking into his eyes and pausing for a moment. “Nothing kinky today, all right?”

“Yes, agreed,” Chris slowly runs his fingers along the waistband of Phil’s comfortable trousers, and tips his head up to kiss him, as much as he’s also missed their hard and fast sex, he too craves another form of intimacy today.   
“Let’s take our time,” Chris drawls, mouth barely touching Phil’s mouth. He dips his fingers just inside the waistband of Phil’s pants, teasingly brushing against his cock, hard and already leaking inside his briefs. 

It strikes him that Phil’s work tomorrow morning is their only deadline, and he’s not on call, which means they’ve got 12 hours without interruptions. It’s a very liberating thought; no Red Alerts, no calls from admirals, and no emergencies in Sickbay to distract them. “We’re not in a hurry,” he says as he slides his fingers down to open Phil’s fly.

“We’re not at all,” Phil agrees, his voice is deep with arousal and the sound sends a small thrill down Chris’ spine. Fuck, he’s missed hearing him like that

Phil pulls off his shirt, and Chris takes advantage of the opportunity to lean in and kiss along his collar bone, bending slightly to run open-mouthed kisses down to one of his nipples, licking and kissing until it begins stiffening under his lips, before he moves on to the next, taking his time to slowly turn him on.

When he comes back up for a kiss, Phil presses their tongues together, hungry for more and clearly just a little impatient as he pulls at Chris’ shirt.

Phil walks over to sit on the bed, and Chris gets to appreciate him in his tall, broad-shouldered, and handsome nakedness; he’s kept up with his training the past year, and he’s all lean, well-trained, grey-haired glory. A deep pang of lust shoots through Chris when he looks at him as he sits down, cock red and full against his stomach; he can’t wait to have his mouth and hands all over Phil’s body.

Chris straddles him, a knee on each side of Phil’s legs, feeling the warm skin of his thighs against his own. Their cocks brush, velvety skin against each other, and Chris can’t help a sharp exhale of breath in pleasure.

Phil tips his head down and kisses Chris’ ear, and the skin behind, with slow, open-mouthed movements, nipping at his earlobe, sending small currents of desire through him, and Chris exhales loudly, craning his neck, wanting more.

They discovered years ago that com sex was not their thing, so it’s been a whole year since they’ve had sex, which is way too fucking long in Chris’ opinion. With his only sexual encounter being with Phil’s blessing but not great, he’s been climbing the walls. 

It hits Chris just how long this year has been, and he suddenly can’t get enough physical contact; He deepens the kiss again, taking time to really feel the taste and sensation of Phil, the way their tongues slide over each other, wet and erotic, and he closes his eyes to the familiar feeling. He runs his hands all over Phil’s familiar body, feeling warm skin and taut muscles, the slight scarring left on his right hip from an away mission two years ago, the three small birthmarks on his shoulder blade, the way his stubble feels against Chris’ skin. He runs his hand down his back, enjoying the way Phil is moving to his touches, his muscles shifting under his skin. The way Phil is sitting, he can touch almost all the spots he knows Phil’s likes. So he leans up and nips at his lip, and he lightly runs his hand up and down just above Phil’s ass, and he thumbs at his nipples one after the other with the other hand.

“Chris,” Phil groans, eyes closed, chest heaving, his cock leaking next to Chris’, silky skin brushing against each other.

Feeling his own cock twitch, Chris folds his left hand around both of them. “I’ve missed seeing you like this, you look so fucking sexy,” Chris growls, he pulls slightly at both their cocks, and thumbs over Phil’s cockhead; enjoying his closed eyes and his chest heaving, lips slightly apart and brows knit in pleasure. His cock is leaking next to Chris’, silky skin brushing against each other. He brushes the cockhead lightly again, and Phil moans softly.

Phil runs his hand down Chris’ back to caress his ass, squeezing, while Chris continues to pump both their shafts, he pulls slightly at Chris’ hair with the other hand. The pull sends sparks down Chris’ spine, and he moans. He loves how Phil handles him, and he longs to be utterly at his mercy and control. It’s been far too long since he’s been allowed to just let loose, and let Phil take the reins, and do exactly as he knows Chris needs; fuck him into the mattress until he’s hoarse from moaning, spend and satisfied. 

“Fuck, I want you so badly,” he hisses in-between strokes, his capicity for stringing a sentence together, his grip around their cocks getting more slippery from precum. “I’ve missed riding your cock until we both scream with pleasure.”

“I do love pounding your ass,” Phil says, leans back up for a filthy kiss, then drags his mouth down over Chris’ neck, nipping at the skin, and licking the shell of his ear, making him shiver with need. 

He’s missed Phil’s filthy mouth, too. He tightens his fist around both of their cocks, pleasure curling from his lover back down to his balls, making his cock twitch alongside Phil’s.

Phil folds his hand around them both beneath Chris’, and picks up his pumping rhythm, the added pressure and sensation of his hand along with the filthy words makes his pleasure peak. 

“Love that filthy mouth of yours,” Chris groans.

“I’ve missed reducing you to a pleading, whimpering mess,” he purrs into his ear, his other hand reaching down to massage his perineum, “you look so damn sexy when you’re begging for my cock.”

Phil filling him up, stretching him until it feels like he’s about to burst, his cock brushing and caressing his prostate so he’s almost teary-eyed with over stimulation but still craves more

He moans, loudly and breathlessly, Phil’s touches and words mingling together, pushing all other thoughts away but the raw need for more. “Yes,” he pants, “fuck, yes Phil.”

Phil takes over, grabbing both of their cocks tightly, moving his hand up and down furiously, and Chris holds on to his shoulders, grinding and thrusting up into the firm, warm grip, enjoying the delicious slide of precum covered skin and the way Phil’s cock pulses next to his own.

The pleasure peaks to an almost unbearable level, and Chris is moaning loudly, desperate for more, while Phil’s other hand comes down to slide against his lower back and he nips at the sensitive skin behind his ear.

Chris shoots off between their hands, the muscles in his groin flexing as hot, intense pleasure rolls through him, and he rides out the pleasure he can’t hold back anymore. As they kiss while Chris is still on his high, Phil follows, groaning deeply, body shaking with the force of it. 

Chris sags heavily against Phil, still breathing hard, feeling his muscles relax, and the fatigue slowly settling in. He reaches out for the towels on their nightstand to clean up their mess before it can soil the sheets.

Phil lets himself drop back onto the bed, lying there for a moment looking wrecked before he shifts until he’s in his usual spot. Chris throws the towel into the washer and comes back to lie down, spooning him.

Phil stretches lazily and rolls halfway over to kiss Chris slow and sweet, brushing his hand through his hair. “Mmh, that was good.”

Chris grins, “it sure was.” 

They lie there for a bit just enjoying each other’s presence. 

After about 10 minutes, Phil yawns, and visibly shakes himself, “It’s not even 7pm, let’s get up and make dinner instead of falling asleep in bed.” Without waiting for an answer, he kisses Chris’ temple and walks out to take a shower. 

Chris allows himself to relax a few more moments, feeling content and relaxed in a way he hasn’t for a year.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you [Yasminakohl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yasminakohl/pseuds/yasminakohl/works?fandom_id=601802) for betaing!


End file.
